Forbidden Love
by Sunshine-Girl03
Summary: Harry has finally found the love of his life! But what if they couldn't have each other? Something keeps them apart. What is it?
1. In Fantasy

Forbidden Love.by Sandy  
  
Chapter 1.In Fantasy  
  
Rated: PG.13+  
  
(AN: This is my first fic I've written so far. And I'm not sure what y'all will think. If you take a look at the tittle and read the story you could probably guess the plot by now, but.I just hope I haven't given too much away. Well.read on please.)  
  
The music was sure pumping. Fantasy was the new dance club that opened recently at Diagon Alley. Every witch and wizard inside were dancing way into the night, having a few drinks now and then. Then out dancing again! About 9:30 pm a group of young sixteen year olds arrived in a taxi.  
"Oh, Harry. Are you sure about this?"  
"Hermione, relax ok?"  
"Yeah. You are great at doing spells and all, no-one will ever find out!"  
"Hmm.alright, if you two say so." trailed off Hermione. Hermione was now a really gorgeous girl. She still had her long bushy hair but it was more manageable now. Harry still had messy hair as usual. But was a in really good shape. Muscles, six-pack, and all the other "accessories" needed to make a girl salivate. Ron on the other hand.was not so built, but not that bad looking. He didn't mind though, he was Harry's friend, and that had some advantages. Before the three rounded the corner to Fantasy, Hermione put an undetectable aging spell on her friends and herself. In an instant, the trio looked unrecognisable, all a bit taller, and looking more mature, about the age of nineteen. From then, it was a cinch getting into the club. No id examination needed.  
  
When they were inside, Hermione took the charm off, so that they looked back to their old selves again. Then they made their way to an empty table and watched the crowd dance. When a new song came on, Ron suddenly turned bright red.  
"Ron, are you okay?" asked Hermione worriedly.  
"Erm.yeah I'm fine" He glanced at Harry. Harry could feel the huge grin spread across his face. He had knew about his best friend's crush on Hermione long before. He gave Ron an encouraging wink.  
"Ron? Harry? Is there something you haven't been telling me?"  
"No.its just." Ron swallowed hard. "Its.um."  
"Oh gosh! Hermione, Ron wants to dance with you." Said Harry finishing the sentence for Ron.  
"Oh, is that all? Well come on!" The next moment, Ron and Hermione had blended into the crowd and disappeared from Harry's view.  
  
Every now and then Harry would catch a glimpse of the couple and wish that someone would actually notice him.  
  
Then suddenly he saw a flash of silver. Then it was gone. Harry looked around for the source of the silver thing. He thought he was hallucinating. He searched the club again. Harry noticed that other people were also looking around, puzzled like he was. Then suddenly, he saw silver again. It was hair. A Veela! Two Veela's!  
  
One seemed to have been chased by the other. When the second veela caught up to the first she grabbed her by the arm and spun her around.  
  
The two veela's were engaged in a very intense conversation now. One was an older girl. The other, about the same age as Harry. The older one looked mean and persuasive, while the younger one looked scared. No not scared, terrified.  
"Alex! Why did u do that?" Slap! The younger one, supposedly called Alex, was now on the ground, crying, holding her left cheek that was now glowing red.  
"I warned you didn't I?"  
  
Sob  
  
"Didn't I?" another slap. Alex was now crying harder, holding her face in her hands.  
"Yes, you did." Sob.  
  
The older girl was probably considering what to do with this Alex girl. This went on for a while. Alex was till crying though. Her face tear stained face, now flashing red. But where the stream of tears ran, it turned blue, then red again. Harry couldn't take anymore of this. He got up and began to walked quickly over to the pair or Veela's.  
"Oi! Stop that!" He yelled. When he reached them, Harry put his hand on the older girl and wheeled her around. She was tall. Harry was also tall. But this girl was taller. She had mascara on. Lots of eye-shadow. And heaps of deep-red lip stick. It was bad. He couldn't understand why anyone could bare wearing so much makeup.  
"What the heck do you want, you Poof?"  
"I want you to leave Alex alone!" Harry said firmly. Alex looked up at him. Innocent hope in her eyes, sparkling with tears. Harry looked down at her. He looked deep into her eyes. He saw hurt in her bright blue eyes. Blue like the sky. Blue like the sky? Where did that come from? Why was he thinking like this? Harry saw the hurt that was inflicted upon her for the many years of her young life. Then suddenly, the hurt look was gone. Replacing the absence of it was, fear and worry and shock, all combined in one. Harry turned around, and saw the older girl with her hands clenched in fists. The next thing he knew, it was all black. 


	2. About Her Attitude

Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter 2.About her attitude  
  
(AN: I had to put a disclaimer thingy in the first chapter didn't I? Well I'm sorry I didn't but I'll mention it here, to make up for it! ok?)  
  
DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling has copyright over all recognisable characters and etc in the previous chapter and this chapter and all future chapters and stories of mine. All unrecognisable things belong to me!  
  
(AN: I hope you liked my first chapter.I know it was short, but it was only my first. Please review after you finish reading this chapter, and tell me how I'm going. And how I could improve my future stories/chapters. Enjoy)  
  
When Harry awoke some half and hour later, the first thing his eye's landed on was Alex. Harry was lying on a soft sofa or something, and Alex was sitting uncomfortably in a chair by his side. Seems like she got away from that other evil veela. Alex looked just like that other girl.they were probably sisters. She also looked like someone very, very familiar. Very. She looked so innocent, though she probably was. Harry remembered the look in those blue eyes' of Alex. She had deep make-up on, like that other girl. Same shade lip-stick. Dark eye-shadow. Lots of mascara. Though this girl next to him had flaw-less skin. No marks. Even in sleep, Alex had a troubled look on her face. What was it that troubled her? Probably her sister, if she was her sister. Or her parents? Family problems? Friend problems? What? He was desperate to know. Maybe he could help! Get his friends Hermione and Ron to help! Yeah! He had to wake her up and question her. Harry sat up. Being careful to be as quiet as he could, to go find his best friends. He stood up and just before he reached the door. Alex's eyelids flicked open.  
"Oh. Where are you going?"  
"Um, no where now." Answered Harry, heading back to the sofa.  
"I'm so sorry about before. You weren't supposed to get involved. I didn't want anyone involved with it. But I'm glad you did." She smiled gratefully. Harry didn't know what to say. "Er, that's alright" They both sat in silence for a minute."Um. My name's Harry"  
"Harry Potter isn't it?"  
"Yeah, that's me." Harry pretended to laugh, though his jaw hurt from the punch he received from Alex's sister.  
"I'm Alex"  
"Was that your sister?"  
"Yeah. I apologise about her. She was brought up badly, and so she is raising me the way she thinks is right. And she treats people like that because that's how everybody else used to treat her."  
"Nah, that's alright" At that moment they both had locked their eye contact and were totally seeing into each other's eyes. Everything else just shut down. (AN: I know this isn't the right time they should be getting up close and personal, but it will kind of bring some things together.) All that mattered to them was that they were together and that they..  
  
BANG! The door flew open.  
"Good. He's awake. Now you can leave that pathetic thing alone. Let's GO!"  
"Monika! But.but."  
"But what little sister?!?"  
"But.he's hurt."  
"SO? Point B? Do you have a point B, Alex?!?"  
"Well we can't leave him here"  
"We can't?" Harry just looked from one girl to another. Both were arguing AGAIN! What happens if they begin a cat fight again??? At that point the door closed loudly behind Monika and in came Hermione and Ron.  
"What the heck is." Hermione began ".Oh Harry! Are you ok???" she asked worriedly when she saw that he was beginning to get t huge bruise on his face.  
"Yeah, I'm fine.no, Hermione.no.I said I'm fine.no! Just.just.leave it 'til we get home.ok?"  
"Oh.alright" replied Hermione reluctantly." (AN: now back to the veela's bit.) "ALEX! I SAID WE WOULD GO AS SOON AS HE WOKE UP!!!"  
"But, but, oh Harry, get back to sleep them." Alex said roughly shoving Harry back on the sofa ".SLEEP, I said!.Sleep!"  
"Haha, very funny, now lets got" said Monika sarcastically.  
"Oh please no." Then something weird happens. Monika mutters "You will come home with me now" and then they began to communicate with their eyes.this went on for a LONG while. With Harry and his friends looking at each other confusedly. Then suddenly, Alex turned to Harry and said."Look, I didn't need your help! Next time you should keep your filthy hands to yourself. Instead of butting in on others arguments!" And with that the two veela's stalked off.  
  
(AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!! And tell me how I'm going. I'm really sorry, that they are short, but I'll keep posting two chapters at the same time every weekend ok? REVIEW!!!) 


	3. Trouble part 1

Forbidden Love  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Fantasy, Monika and Alex so far.that's all. All others are not mine.  
  
AN: Thanks to those that reviewed.to Slim5: please note that you shouldn't judge Alex yet. I assure you, it's really not her fault, ok? All of you will see the true colours and reasons why my two characters have that kind of personalities...ok? good. Ok.you can read it now. Please enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 3 . Trouble  
  
Harry watched as Alex stalked off with her sister.  
"What's up her nose?" asked Hermione, obviously annoyed.  
"Hmm." was all Harry said. Why was she all of a sudden like that? Wondered Harry.  
"If you ask me, she is a bit of a snob, isn't she?" said Ron After awhile, the three friends decided to go have a dance. They danced to the fast beat of the club music all night. It was well past 1 am when they decided to leave.  
"Woo. I've had enough of dancing now. What about you two?" asked Harry.  
"Yeah. I'm beat" replied Ron.  
"Well.how 'bout just one more dance?" asked Hermione. Both Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows, giving her a look that said "Are you kidding?"  
"Oh, alright." Said Hermione. "You guys are just too assertive. First you drag me in here to dance."  
"Hey, hey, hey. We did not drag you. You tagged along because we needed you!" Corrected Ron.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. See there you go again. Bossing me around."  
"Oh, Hermione. Give it a break will ya!" sighed Harry. He was still thinking about Alex. She was different. She was not like all the other girls he knew. Not because she was a veela. But for a whole different reason. He didn't know. They began to walk towards the exit. Harry still deep in thought, while Ron and Hermione, both still bickering about nothing in particular. Harry wasn't looking up while walking. He assumed that he was walking towards the exit and that no-one was in his way. But, he then bumped into a big, hard, stomach. It was a security guard. Oops, they had forgotten to put on the aging charm again.  
"Hey." The guard looked closely down at them. "Aren't you three a little YOUNG?"  
"Erm."  
"ID please"  
"But"  
"We d."  
"You don't what? Have an Id?" They all shook their heads.  
"None of you? Not one at all?" Three heads shook once more.  
"Then I guess I just have to call your parents, won't I?"  
"NO!" yelled Hermione.  
"No?" inquired the guard calmly.  
"Um.we were brought in by, um.my older sister" supplied Ron. But as we all know, he doesn't have one, so.it's pretty understandable that the guard wouldn't believe him.  
"Accio wands" cried the security guard. And being in shock at the speed this was all going, Hermione and her friends couldn't do anything to stop their wands from soaring into the hands of the tall, guards big hands. The guard did that spell that shows the recent spells or charms it has performed (AN: I forgot what its called and cant bother checking it up. Sorry). He tried Ron's first.first the "lumos" spell, then came the repairing spell, and the third one, the last one he checked, was the accio spell. The guard looked a little disappointed at this. Harry's wand came next. The repairing spell, which Alex used to fix his glasses. Second came a healing/pain-relief spell. And last the mobilus corpus spell, which was used to move Harry from the edge of the dancefloor to that room. The guard seemed a little bit jaded that nothing had yet made him suspicious. By now a little crowd had formed around the three youngsters and the security. When at last came Hermione's wand. First one that came up was the de-aging spell. At this the guard raised his eyebrows. Secondly, it was.the aging spell. Now the guard's eyebrows were lost within his brown mess of a hair.  
"What do call that?" asked the guard.  
"Um" replied Ron and Harry together.  
"It's the aging spell, sir." Answered Hermione sourly. She had so admitted to defeat.  
"Hmm.well. That's enough evidence for me that you have committed an offence." They all looked up at him. The crowd was growing bigger still. The club music had stopped playing so that even the DJ could hear what they were talking about. When the guard said "I'll have to call your parents." He did a identification spell on Ron, the one closest to him, and infront of Ron, popped up a glowing white hand holding a quill. The hand flashed from right to left (to Ron it was anywayz), scribbling down the full name, address, and phone numbers of Ron. The next minute, Mrs Weasly had arrived at the entrance of Fantasy. When she saw Ron hiding behind Harry and Hermione.she exploded.  
  
AN.please review. And tell your fanfiction.net pals to read my story so I can get more reviews. The more the merrier, I always say. I don't care if they advise me to do better or just telling me to write more. And I don't care if you've reviewed before, please do it again. I sound like I'm desperate don't I? Well I'm crazy, so I often over do things! Lolz. Well, review now please. 


	4. Trouble part 2

Forbidden Love  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling can own what ever she wants.but Alex, Monika and Fantasy, will forever be mine.  
  
AN: Thank you to my reviewers. I know I don't have many (6 so far), but, I still get excited when I open my email and see that I have got more reviews! (I'm weird ey?) Californa Poppy, Thanks for your review.it was very nice. And Kemenran, thank you for reviewing again! Anyways. I'm gonna try and quickly finish this story up while its still fresh in my memory. I've done the beginning, planned the very last sentence for my very last chapter, and planned Harry's and his friends' start of school year. All I have to do is do the rest. :p.enjoy.  
  
Chapter 4.Trouble part 2  
  
When Mrs Weasly first arrived, she was wondering what the problem was. But then she caught a glimpse of red hair. Who could it be? Bill, Charlie and Percy were not in the city. Fred and George were at Lee Jordan's house planning more jokes. Ginny and Ron were at home. Well she knew Ginny was anyway."RONALD WEASLY!!!" Ron, ducked behind Hermione. "What do you think you three are doing here?" Mrs Weasly asked, lowering her voice and speaking in a soft sweet tone.  
"Uh."  
"Get in the car!"  
"W-what car?" asked Ron in a confused/scared voice.  
"This car!" Yelled Mrs Weasly, and with that she waved her wand, and a green Ford appeared.  
"Hey cool car mum! Where did you get that?" asked Ron examining the car, losing all the fear in him.  
"From my wand, Silly! Now get in the car!" The three teenagers scrambled into the car quickly. When Mrs Weasly hopped in, she started the car quickly and drove off even quicker. Throughout the ride, Ron, Harry and Hermione told Mrs Weasly the whole story.  
"I tried to tell them not to go." complained Hermione.  
"You did not!"  
"Did so"  
"Did not"  
"Did so"  
"Oh shut up you two!" snapped Harry.  
"What's up with you man?" asked a pissed off Ron. "Still thinking 'bout the veela girl?" teased Ron.  
"What veela girl?" demanded Ron's mother. "First you tell me you sneaked into a grown-ups night club, then you two boys go and flirt with older veela GIRLS?!? You two could have got into big trouble. You never know what could."  
"Blah, blah, blah." Muttered Ron impatiently.  
".And you, Hermione." Hermione put on a look that obviously meant that she was totally and utterly shocked at getting into trouble when she had opted against it all. ".could have at least stopped the guys from acting like that." Mrs Weasly kept going.  
"Mum," interrupted Ron "For your information, the girl I was 'flirting' with was Hermione.Oops!" Ron covered his mouth quickly when Hermione slapped him on the arm.  
"You two did?!?" turned around Mrs Weasly, and the car went into the other lane, and a driver slammed his brakes and honked his horn, swearing severely.  
"Mum!!!" screamed Ron and Mrs Weasly turned to face the road again.  
"Mrs Weasly" hesitated Hermione "I think it would be better if we explain it all at home" Mrs Weasly was silent for awhile, Hermione waited patiently but nervously all at the same time. What will she think of me and her son, together? She thought. Ron was thinking along the same lines.Oh my gosh.what will mother say? And Harry.I wonder where's Alex? (AN: lolz, he is totally in his own zone right about now!). But Mrs Weasly was thinking on other line, My Ronny? And Hermione? Finally. (AN: obviously she suspected something for a long time now).  
  
When the four of them did get home, after saying hello to Mr Weasly, Ron and Hermione explained everything. While Harry sat in his own little zone, still wondering about the two veela girls.  
"Harry. Is all that they're saying, true?" inquired Mrs Weasly.  
"Huh? Oh yes. Yes, of course."  
"Sweetie, could you please tell me exactly the question I asked you?"  
"Uh.you.you asked if.if I wanted chocolate cake?" said Harry stupidly. (AN: ok I know that that wasn't funny, but I couldn't help it)  
"Hmm.never mind" Mrs Weasly went around to the sofa where Harry was sitting, and gracefully sat down beside him. Hermione and Ron watching and listening closely. "Harry, dear. Is there anything you want to talk about?" Harry looked up at her. She took his hand hoping to encourage him to open up.  
"Um.I'm not sure." Replied Harry. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. What was up with Harry? There was an awkward silence for some time here, where Mrs Weasly just stared at Harry, sympathy in her eyes for some reason. Ron and Hermione unsure of what would happen next. Then Ginny came down from her room and broke the silence. "Mother, where is my.oh hello Ron. Hermione." Ginny smiled warmly at her friend, receiving a smile just like her own. ".And Harry!"  
"What are you looking for, dearie?" asked her mother.  
"My diary.oh don't worry, here it is" She rushed to the sofa opposite Harry and Mrs Weasly. Ginny grabbed it and rushed upstairs again.  
"I bet that diary is still full of things about Harry" whispered Ron to Hermione. Harry considered the idea of sharing what was oh his mind with them all. But then, if he did, what the heck would he say? He tried planning it out in his mind.While we were at the club. I ran into this veela girl. Her older sister always bossed her around. First she was all sad, then she was all nice, and then suddenly she just stalked off on me. But I think I'm beginning to have a crush on her, although I don't like her, because of what she did. What the heck was he going on about? Harry thought "No.I think I just.just need some sleep" he said finally. Then he got up and went to the room he was sharing with Ron for the summer.  
  
(AN: sorry, I didn't mention it before, but I didn't know where to put in that Harry and Hermione were staying at The Burrow for the summer, in the previous chapters, sorry)  
  
Harry lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of none other than.yep you guessed it.Alex. "Oh Alex." He said dreamily. "Damn you. Why do I keep thinking of you?" he asked himself in a really annoyed tone. Then he heard some footsteps.  
"What was up with Harry?" asked Hermione  
"I don't know" was Ron's answer  
"He took an awful long time to say nothing" she said sarcastically.  
"Hmm.I'll talk to him tonight" promised Ron, then hesitated, but gave Hermione a goodnight peck on the cheek.  
  
Ron tried to get something out of Harry that night, but to no avail. Harry just said that he had nothing on his mind, which was not true considering the Alex was still floating around in his head.  
  
* * * * * On the Hogwart's Express * * * * *  
  
"Well we all better get dressed soon, we nearing the castle" suggested Hermione, who was sitting next to Ron.  
"Yeah, we should shouldn't we?" agreed Ron. Harry just nodded. With that Hermione walked out and went to find the other Gryfindor girls. While changing, Ron tried Harry again, "Look Ron, there is nothing to tell you. Okay. Its just, Alex, I can't stop thinking 'bout her for some reason." he trailed off. "Okay then. Whatever you say." Then the train came to a stop. "Let's go" and they stepped out onto Hogsmeade Station. They met Hermione later on, somehow through the whole crowd and got into a carriage that was drawn by those animals that looked almost like horses. The whole trip to the castle was silent. No one talked. Too scared that if one of them talked, that another would hex their head off, so it turned out to be a long, silent ride. Finally when they got to Hogwarts Castle they walked up the stone steps.through the entrance. Finally it was a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, thought Harry, I might actually be able to get her out of my head! Everyone was a year older now and every student was a grade higher. Harry was now entering the Great Hall, followed by Ron, Neville, Seamus and Hermione. All years from second grade and up were rushing to get a seat at their house tables and looking around for their friends that they hadn't socialised with on the Hogwarts Express. When everyone was seated, the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore stood up, and silence descended upon the Great Hall.  
"I have lots to say and we all want to eat. But before we do.lets get the sorting ceremony begin!" At that, a long line of new students filed in behind Professor McGonagall. When they were all up the front, McGonagall explained what would happen, then began calling names out. When all the first years were sorted into their house groups: Gryfindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff and Slytherin, Dumbledore stood up again.  
"Now I have a new student who will join the sixth grade." said Dumbledore proudly. The Hall was silent. And Dumbledore waved his wand and the doors flew open steadily. There standing in the doorway was.  
  
AN: Well there's chapter four. I hope I'm still keeping you guys entertained. And I want more reviews please. 


	5. The Angel

FORBIDDEN LOVE  
  
DISCLAIMER: you know what? This disclaimer thing is starting to get annoying. This will be the last time I will write this thing in this fic. From now on.those who are reading this, know that I own Alex, Fantasy and Monika. That's all. NO MORE DISCLAIMER WILL BE WRITTEN IN THIS SPECIFIC STORY ANYMORE.because we all know that JK Rowling will forever be the rightful owner of HP and her stuff.  
  
AN: NOTE: since bold and italics don't seem to come out, once uploaded on the site, ** will begin and end any thought sequences ** ok? Enjoy this chapter please. ^_^  
  
CHAPTER 5.The Angel  
  
At first Harry saw an angel. A beautiful figure in the bright light of the Heaven's. The Angel's hair was gently whipping around her from the gentle breeze. The Hogwarts uniform was tight around her. Emphasising her slim figure. The long, ankle-length, Hogwarts cloak made the angel look tall. Probably taller than she really was. The angel started up towards the High Table. This "angel" seemed to be a girl. Although she was wearing a witches hat, her long hair was very visible, her long silver hair. **Silver? No. it couldn't be. Not silver, must have been the lighting.** When she walked past Harry, she quickly turned the other way. She then met Draco Malfoy's eyes', and flashed him a warm smile. He smiled back. Not a smirk. But a real, genuine, smile. The Ravenclaw students saw this and frowned, ** She is going to put in Slytherin ** they thought. When the girl did reach the High Table, she stopped infront of Professor McGonagall and sat on the stool. She took her hat off, confirming to Harry, that he had saw silver hair. He couldn't see her face properly, to see if it was the person he thought she was. The girl slipped on the old Sorting Hat. It slid over her eyes.  
  
(AN: in the girl's mind.the Hat is talking to her.)  
"Let's see. Heart of gold. Loyal. Intelligent. Cunning. Talented also. Great qualities for a Gryfindor. But! An immense eagerness to win. That's interesting.Slytherin?"  
"No, please. Not Slytherin"  
"Why not?"  
"Because I have a lot of explaining to do."  
"Explaining hey? I see."  
"Please." (AN: end of that)  
"GRYFINDOR!" the Hat yelled. Everyone at the Gryfindor table clapped. Even Ravenclaw applauded. Draco, though, was not happy at all. ** Why does Potter get to have her in his house group? Her descendants, after all, were all Slytherins ** The new student went to sit at the Gryfindor table. She sat at the very end of the table, just to avoid three special people.  
  
* * * * * After the feast * * * * * Harry and his friends all flocked to the Gryfindor Common Room and sat by the warm crackling fire. **What is that stupid snob doing here?** wondered Hermione **What is she up to now?** All this was happening while all the professors, the headmaster and Alex were still seated at the high table.  
"Oh Alexandria, it is so nice to see you again!" squealed McGonagal (AN: if you could picture her squealing! Lolz!!) and giving Alex a very affectionate motherly hug.  
"Yeah." replied Alex, finally when Professor McGonagal let her go. "Um.grandfather." (AN: Dumbledore is her great, great grandfather but she just calls him that for shorter terms. By the way.how old is Dumbledore anyway?)  
".I was wondering."  
"Yes, my dear?" asked Dumbledore in his old soft caring voice.  
".could I talk to you." The Professors leaned closer "Alone, please" she added. When all the professors didn't budge or take the hint that they were supposed to leave, Dumbledore whispered "How 'bout we go into my office" and he and his great, great grandaughter left the Great Hall.  
  
* * * * * In the Gryfindor Tower * * * * * "Why is Alex here at Hogwarts?" wondered Harry aloud. "Beats me.but she better not mess with Harry's mind or I'll." Hermione trailed off because of the glare Ron had just given her. Although she was now dating Ron, it didn't mean that she still didn't have 'friendly & caring' feelings for her friend. "Well Harry. You just better watch out, whatever she's up to."  
  
* * * * * In Dumbledore's office * * * * * "Okay, child, now what is it that you wanted to tell me?"  
"Its about Harry Potter and his friends, Grandfather."  
"Mr Potter, Mr Weasly and Miss Granger?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling now.  
"Yes, Gra.now why are your eyes twinkling?" demanded Alex. Dumbledore chuckled. "Oh, I knew you four would become friends one day!" he said excitedly, then put on a serious face at Alex's confused expression "You may go on, child."  
"Yes, well.I met them in Fantasy."  
"Oh! You've been there already? Oh, I haven't had the time to get out and hang out in a while.if I could of, I would've put on my ol' dancing suit and.Oh.yes you may continue" said Dumbledore, letting his smile slip away silently without further ado.  
"Well." then Alex recounted the whole story to her grandfather and made sure he understood the part where Monika had been a part of how Alex had acted the way she did.  
  
When, finally, Alex did get into the Gryfindor Common Room at twenty to mid- night, she had trouble finding her dormitory. She spotted a house-elf in the corner of the room and asked for directions.  
"Oh yes, Young Miss. Dobby will be pleased to escort Yong Miss Alexandria to her room." With that, Dobby the house-elf took Alex by the hand and literally dragged her to her dormitory. "Heres it is Young Miss" Alex peered inside the door that now stood ajar but quickly withdrew her head almost straight away, seeing that she was going to share the same room as Hermione. **Oh no! what will she do when she sees me tomorrow?**  
"Is Miss, goings to go insides now?" asked Dobby curiously, now standing beside Alex quietly.  
"Um.I guess." She answered cautiously, "Uh, thanks.Dobby, was it?"  
"Yes, Miss. I is Dobby, Miss."  
"Okay, then thank you Dobby" and then she closed the door behind her slowly and silently, not wanting to wake her room-mates up. Alex then spotted her trunk at the foot of an empty four-poster bed closest to the door, next to a high window that let in a faint glow of moonbeams shining onto her bed. Alex flopped down, finally, after a long day she would be able to have some rest.  
  
Classes were very usual for Harry and his class mates, except that they had a new student. She didn't hang around any of the Gryfindors' in fact, she just kept to herself all the while.  
"Why is that girl so, like, wrapped up in herself that she doesn't notice that we're here trying to befriend her?" Alex overheard Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil chatting with Hermione on the other side of the room, during Potions Class.  
"And, its weird how Snape favours her, although she is in Slytherin!" said Pavarti, almost excitedly.  
"I reckon she ought to be in Slytherin if she's going to hang around that Malfoy." Said Lavender in reply.  
"What do you think Hermione?" asked Pavarti. Hermione stayed silent for awhile. She didn't like Alexandria that much herself, but she knew Alex had feelings too. "Well, I don't reckon you should be talking about people like that." Then she looked over at Alex, who was staring at her straight in the eye, with 'sincerity'? Kindness? As if she had melted? **I'm going to talk to her tonight** planned Hermione.  
"Are you alright, Alex?" asked a very concerned Draco Malfoy, who was sitting in the seat beside her.  
"Yes, I'm alright. Is that, Hermione Granger girl, always that nice?"  
"Nah. She is always beating me up and sending me to the Hospital Wing everyday" replied Draco, almost jokingly. Alex glanced at Hermione's frame. She was tall, and skinny. Quite good-looking, (AN: don't get me wrong, Alex is no lesbian) but no muscles or anything that looked dangerous. Though she sounded dangerous, with what Hermione correcting her friends all the time, **she probably had lots of skill and knowledge about magic** thought Alex. Then she glanced at Draco. Strong built. Kind of like Harry, but Draco wasn't so thin. Harry wasn't thin like a stick, just thinner than Draco. Draco was bigger in the torso and all, more attractive. More.sexy. But there were something's that kept Alex in the real world, she wasn't supposed to get close to Draco, otherwise things would go all wrong. Alex slapped Draco on the shoulder playfully and giggled "You're pulling my leg!"  
"You got that right!" laughed Draco. "Nah, I was only kidding, anyway, does she seem dangerous? She's always real considerate of others."  
"Oh ok." She gave him a wink.  
"What?"  
"Oh, nothing!"  
  
For the next month or so, Alex kept her distance from Harry, Hermione and Ron. Keeping away from Hermione was a difficult one because they shared the same dormitory. Alex knew she had to explain everything to Hermione, Harry and Ron, and who ever else they've told about the event at the club, but she dreaded that day. She was pacing around the lake, figuring out what exactly she would say to Harry. But without her notice, Dumbledore had already talked to Harry and his friends about her. Suddenly harry walked up to her.  
"Uh Harry"  
"Hi!"  
"Um.I gotta explain everything to you."  
"Shhh." he held a finger up to her lips.  
"But."  
"Tut. Just shhh." Harry brushed her cheeks with the back of his hand. **how smooth is her skin?** dreamed Harry. **What's happening!!!** Alex screamed in her mind. Next minute, they had moved so close and had their lips against each others.Harry had kissed her!!!  
  
AN: sorry 4 the wait. I had exams last week, and needed the w/end to relax and chill out and get connected with the real world again. I hope this longer chapter makes up for it! review please. 


	6. Rivalary

FORBIDDEN LOVE  
  
DISCLAIMER: see previous chapters.  
  
AN: hey y'all. I have 3 things to say to you all. 1) this following message is to Chris:  
I am female like you've noticed. I take it that you don't like my fic that much. Anyway, although I'm not good at writing love fictions, I just know what it's like to be in love. That is what Harry is feeling right now - ok? 2) I'm really sorry for the long wait, for those who were actually waiting that is. I've had relationship problems with friends and its only beginning to settle down. Sorry! 3) I went true my chapters and found I never put in Alex's and Monika's last names'. Well it's "White" ok? No, I'm not putting it because it's the opposite of Sirius' surname, but because I like white. It stands for purity and innocence, and that's the way I want you all to see Alex as. And that's all I have to say. I will get on with writing the story now.  
  
CHAPTER 6_RIVALARY  
  
Alexandria White was feeling two different things at the same time. Half of her was screaming for an explanation, bursting with impatience. But the other half was in pure indulgence. First she tried to pull away, but Harry held her tight, not letting her go. So she let the latter feeling take over, letting Harry take control of her, feeling his grip loosen and his hand fall from her face, to her back. Their minds moving as one. They were breathing in time with the other, slowly and even. Their lips were fused together. They were inseparable, both never wanting the moment to end. Alex's breath quickened as she felt Harry's hand slip into her top on her back, wondering what might happened next. Harry scared himself, what was he doing? How would they ever get out of this. His hand moved around to the front, feeling her smooth skin on her stomach (AN: eww! I'm grossing you out, hey? A bit overdone for the first pash! Okay I'll stop it now.or maybe later. :p) **Alex** Harry thought **I know we haven't been together long, but I think I love you**  
  
From his office window, he watched them. Smiling to himself he thought **Harry, you aren't sticking to plan, but your way is much better**  
"Albus? What does Potter think he's doing?"  
"My dear Professor McGonagal. Young love is pure and innocent. Let them be."  
"But -"  
"Harry's idea might work better than ours!" Dumbledore replied delightfully. "Plus, it might take Harry's mind off Sirius for a while."  
"Yes, yes. Your right."  
  
In the grounds, on the other side of the lake behind some bushes, was another watcher. She felt a tinge of jealousy burning within her. Watching Harry make out with another girl.  
"Cho? What are you looking at?"  
"Huh? Oh Marietta. Um -"  
"Its Harry and that veela girl isn't it?" sat up Marietta, the two friends were lying in the grass gazing at the clouds. Cho nodded slightly. "You're still not over him?" Cho shook her head a bit. "But what about your boyfriend?"  
"Yeah, your right. What am I thinking? Come on lets go." The two friends got up and walked towards the castle. Cho purposely walking slowly.  
  
At that moment Alex pulled away from Harry. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself.  
"Wow" whispered Alex.  
"Hmm -" Harry looked into her sky-blue eyes. 'Kiss me again' dared Alex's eyes. Harry just brought her closer and rested Alex's head on his chest. He layed his head on hers, smelling her hair. **Mmm - strawberries!** Again Alex pulled away. She opened her mouth "Wh." but Harry just kissed her again. This time she didn't resist. She just opened her mind to Harry. **This time I will take control** she thought. As soon as she was about to make her move. "Petrificus Totalus!" someone yelled. Harry fell away from her, and with a thud, hit the ground. Alex opened her eyes, searching for Harry. But it was not Harry in front of her. It was Cho Chang.  
"What do you think your doing?" Cho asked viciously.  
"The question is, what are YOU doing?" replied Alex, matching Cho's viciousness equally.  
"I hope you know you're in public!"  
"I hope you know it's not your business!"  
"Why are you kissing Harry?"  
"He's not your boyfriend! So why are you concerned?"  
"He is - well he was!" Cho said the last bit much quieter  
"Yeah, he WAS! But he's not no-more!" teased Alex. Marietta just stood metres away, clearly not wanting to get involved. "But - but -" stuttered Cho.  
"But what?" said a very fiery Alex. Her veela side had taken over. Cho settled with giving Alex a death glare. A fireball grew in Alex's palm, it grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of a bowling ball.  
"Um - "  
"'Um' what? Do you still want Harry?"  
"I just remembered, I got a lot of homework to do! See you round!" said Cho hurriedly, threatened by the fireball.  
"Oh, don't worry. I'll be around." Alex called fiercely across the school grounds to Cho and her friend who was bolting across the lawns. The fireball in Alex's hand diminished until it extinguished itself. Alex knelt down by Harry's side, she muttered the counter-curse for the Stunning Spell and help Harry to his feet.  
"What happened?" was the first thing the confused Harry asked.  
"Oh. It was some girl who reckons you dated."  
"Black hair?"  
"Yep. In Ravenclaw, I think."  
"Hmm - " Harry stared at the Castle entrance. **What did Cho want?**  
"Uh Harry? Who was she, anyway?"  
"That was Cho Chang. I went out with her last year, around Christmas."  
  
* * * * *  
  
At dinner time in the Great Hall, Alex sat with Harry and his friends.  
"Hey. Cho came in really grumpy. What was up with her?" asked a concerned Hermione. Ron was too busy eating to realise Hermione was talking to join in.  
"I don't know, ey. What did you say to her, Alex?" Harry turned to Alex.  
"Uh.She was going on about how I shouldn't kiss ha - I mean, hang around Harry."  
"What was that? You guys kissed?" Hermione's mouth hung open.  
"What? Who kissed?" Ron had suddenly stopped eating, mouth open with food literally falling out. Hermione ignored him. "I mean you guys just started talking - Harry that wasn't on the plan!"  
"Plan?" inquired Alex to Harry. No-one was gonna stop her from getting the explanation she demanded this time. "Excuse me. Was there a plan you guys plotted against me?"  
"Well not against you!" Harry said quickly. Alex gave him a look that clearly meant she wasn't satisfied with this so far. "Well - " Harry glanced at Ron to see if he could help.  
"Uh - " Ron was gazing stupidly at Hermione, still disoriented about what this conversation was about.  
"You see, Alex. Dumbledore talked to us about the - issue - that has developed between you and your sister Monika. And he planned for us to slowly gain your trust and see if you could open up to us - to see if we could help." Hermione supplied. She looked around at Harry and Ron, who both looked impressed with the way she had put it. Alex was a little shocked. When she had asked her [great, great whatever] grandfather to help. She hadn't expected that he asked Harry Potter and his friends to do the job. "Well I hope you all know what you're getting into."  
  
After this the group fell silent and Ron took up eating again. So, like sheep, the other three followed his lead and began eating again. The rest of the meal was pretty quiet between the four. Cho kept looking over her shoulder at Harry and Alex. Alex turned around just in time to catch Cho staring at her. Cho blushed and turned back to her dinner immediately. After desert, the four left to go back to the Gryfindor Common Room. On the way the passed Cho.  
"You must have a sore neck by now, Chang." Muttered Alex bitterly. Cho glared at her and was about to retort when Marietta put a hand on her arm to hold her back.  
  
AN: ok, I know nothing happened in this chapter, but I feel like this story is going no where. I wont give anything away. The next chapter might take awhile to be written while I plan out my next couple chapters. Please review. Email me if you can instead, (if you like). My email is angel_of_fun03@yahoo.com ok? Laters! ^_^ 


	7. Explanation

FORBIDDEN LOVE  
  
AN: sorry for not updating this earlier. I have been really lazy. Schools out for the Christmas break, so maybe I can put up a lot more chapters from now on. Happy readings!  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: Explanation  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alexandria had reached the Gryfindor Common Room, they sat on the couches that were closest to the fire.  
"So, what happened between you and your sister?" Hermione took a chance. Alex was a little unnerved, and hesitated before saying "Well, since my parents died at the hands of Dark Lord - "  
"What? Your parents were killed by Voldemort?" asked Harry.  
"Yes. The Dark Lord killed them because they were very powerful - "  
"Why do you call Voldemort the Dark Lord?" inquired Hermione  
"Because - " Alex stuttered "Because - wait I haven't finished! The Dark Lord wanted my parents on his side because they were really powerful, probably just as powerful as Dumbledore." Seeing the confused faces on her friends, Alex added, " my father was Dumbledore's grandson."  
"Oh." Nodded the three that were listening. "So," continued Alex. "The Dark Lord thought that if my parents were on his side, he could bribe my great grandfather and then kill him once and for all. But my parents were clever. They knew the Lord's plans'. So they resisted - " "I still don't understand why you call him 'Lord'!" interrupted Hermione again. "Shut up Hermione!" hissed Harry receiving death glares from Ron and Hermione. "I'll tell you when I get there!" said Alex impatiently. "My parents resisted, so 'Voldemort' killed them." Alex stressed the name, looking at Hermione. "Then one of the Death Eaters suggested that since my sister and I were direct descendants from Dumbledore and offspring of our parents, we should be just as powerful, and with our Veela side, we have different abilities as well. So the Dark Lord raised us, since we were young, I was three, and Monika was five. As we grew, the Lord was patient and taught us many things, and now we are capable to pull off difficult spells and charms like he can. Thirteen years in intensive training by the Dark Lord, is a great honour, even if he is evil and hated." "So you call him father?" "No! Of-course I don't call him father! That's disgusting! Anyway, we have to call him 'Lord' at least, or else he will torture us! He used the Cruciatus on me four times now!" "How m - " began Harry, but stopped abruptly as three second years walked into the common room. The four looked at each other. "Let's go into the dormitories." As they were heading up the girls' staircase, many other students began to file into the common room.  
  
When they got into Hermione and Alex's dormitory, Ron was the last to come in, so he shut the door. He turned and went to sit on the end of Hermione's bed. Hermione was sitting on her pillow, watching Alex, just as Harry was, who was sitting at the mirror close to the bathroom door. Alex was taking off her earrings and adjusting her hair-tie, taking her time, then smoothed out her robes and turned 'round to face her friends. "Do I continue?"  
"Yes please." Said Harry gazing at her face. **Her blue eyes are beautiful!** As Alex drew in a big breath, Hermione couldn't help but notice how smooth and flawless Alex's face was. No feckles, unlike Ron's. Her hair so long, silvery and silky, shining in the moon light from the window. **I wish I was as beautiful as her. I'm probably not as pretty as she is, that's why Ron's not paying me anymore attention, he wants her!** sulked Hermione. Then she felt a hand reach over her, and hold her waist. It was Ron. She smiled and cuddled up into his arms. "Anyone got any popcorn?" joked Ron. Harry laughed then motioned for Alex to continue the story of her life.  
"Well, what was I saying before?" wondered Alex.  
"You were saying how many times you've had the Cruciatus put on you." Reminded Hermione.  
"Oh yeah, how many times has Monika had it?" asked Harry again.  
"She hasn't got it once. The Dark Lord favours her. She never calls him by any other name but father. She treats the Death Eaters like slaves. They treat her like a princess and does everything she wishes. Me? I wish.  
So, since I was little, we've been going around fooling adults, making ourselves look poor and unwanted, abandoned little children. Then the people would follow us, we would tell them we wanted food from a specific place, where we crave their foods. So they would follow us, and we would have to lead them to the Dark Lord, and he would put them under the Imperious and take control of them, making them work for him.  
And then tha - " The door opened and in waltzed Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown. "Oh. Are we interrupting anything?"  
"I think we are, we'll go then. Come on Lavender." Pavarti took a hold of Lavender's arm and dragged her out.  
"But I wanna know what they're talkin' bout!" whined Lavender.  
"Mobilarbus" muttered Hermione, pointing her wand at the door, which closed by itself.  
"And that's what took us to Fantasy. We were there under the Lord's orders, to bring back a wizard that he needed."  
"And you didn't do it? That's why she got angry? Right?" asked Harry  
"Yes. That's when you saved me!"  
"I saved you?"  
"Yes. When the guard called your mum" she gestured to Ron, "My great grandfather was informed about it. When you left, he came in and saw us. He went through the roof and took me away. For the rest of the summer vaca, I stayed at 12 Grimauld Place."  
"You did?"  
"Yes."  
"Then how come I didn't see you when I went with my dad to an Order meeting?" asked Ron suspiciously.  
"I was instructed by Dumbledore not to come out. That I shouldn't meddle with the Orders' business, like you were!" They all (minus Ron) began to laugh.  
"He did?" Ron made a face. Hermione slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "You're slow!" she laughed.  
  
They all talked about what they would do if Voldemort came and attacked them, while Harry showed off that he would do so and so to protect his 'girlfriend'. They all laughed and had fun until Lavender and Pavarti came back, sleepy and demanded that the boys get out of their room so that they could catch up with their much required beauty sleep. So they the boys left to their dormitory, leaving the girls to apply their face masks and everything else, then went to bed.  
  
AN: Thanks for reading. The Christmas story I promised, doesn't seem to be getting anywhere yet, so I wont post it. If you want I will post it next Christmas, which it will guarantee will be finished by then! Lol! And also, Burning Hatred's next chapter will be posted by the Sunday. Review please! Flames will be accepted but is advised against, I don't like flames, it makes me feel unappreciated. ( So, review now please.  
  
NOTICE: Merry Christmas! And I'm wishing you a wonderful New Year! 


	8. The Dark Mark and the Owl

FORBIDDEN LOVE  
  
AN: um_not much to say right now, good news for you, ey! Lol! I hope you had a lovely time over the Christmas & New Year break!  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT:  
  
The Dark Mark burned fiercely on her arm. "He wants me." The girl muttered, pulling her long sleeves down further. "But I will not go!"  
"Huh? What did you say Alex?" Harry asked. It was dinner time but he and Alex didn't feel like going down to the Great Hall, well actually it was Alex who didn't feel like going, so Ron accompanied Hermione to bring up some food for them all.  
"Oh nothing." She closed her eyes in pain. It was stinging like hell. It had been like this for sometime now, about a week. Why couldn't she just get rid of it? She wasn't a Death Eater, so why should she have one? She was too young to have the Dark Mark. The Dark Lord always said that you had to be eighteen to have the Mark etched into your skin. And she still had two more solid years before that time came! So why did she have it?  
"You seem to be in a lot of pain. Are you ok?"  
"Yes, I'm fine." She said trying to sound confident, but the pain was too much, so her voice faltered.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm ok!" she clutched her arm.  
"What is it?" Harry pressed on, trying to get a hold of her arm. Alex moved her arm out of her boyfriend's reach. "It's not nothing! You're hiding something from me! What is it!" demanded Harry.  
"Its none of your business! It is nothing ok! Its nothing! Nothing that should have to worry yourself so badly!" Alex screamed in anger and frustration. "I'm fine!" She got up so abruptly that Harry, who was leaning over on her to grab her arm, was thrown onto the floor.  
"You're my girlfriend! I'm concerned! I should be worried!" Harry shouted just as frustrated. **Why was she being like this?** Harry thought.  
  
The pain on her arm was getting worse. The scar shaped like a skull, burned into her. Making her want to scream and pull her hair out in agony. She would do anything to ease the pain. It wouldn't stop until she was infront of the Dark Lord, but she didn't want to go. She was safe from the Lord's evil power, because she was with all these students and her great grandfather. He could protect her.  
  
Harry was now screaming at her, a couple of students not wanting to go to dinner who were in the common room were watching them in horror. The most famous Harry Potter, arguing with his girlfriend who had powers that exceeded all of theirs. What would the result be, they all wondered. Alex couldn't take it anymore. No-one talks to her like that! She's had enough of it! First from Voldemort, then her sister, now from the one person she cared for most! It was too much. She screamed, and summoned all the energy from the room, sucking power from all the energy sources, and formed a fireball in the palm of her hand is that how it works? Oh well, I'm just trying to make it sound real dramatic. She didn't know who to throw it at, but Harry was the most annoying-est right about now so she would just have to throw it at him.  
  
She raised her hand and was about to throw it, when *~*WHAM!!!*~* Somebody had knocked her down, making the fireball die out as her concentration was faltered. Everything was quiet. It was Hermione who had tackled her. The two girls got up, glaring at each other, dinner all strewn around on the floor. Harry was behind Hermione, with Ron. They were all angry with her.  
  
Hermione was just about to speak when she saw something black on Alex's arm. Noticing this, Alex tugged on her sleeve so that the others couldn't see the Dark Mark. No doubt that Hermione would tell Harry and Ron anyway, so she ran. Alex stormed up the girls' staircase, and slammed her dormitory door shut. Alex sat on her four-poster bed. She had drawn the hangings, she didn't want anyone to see her crying. Her life was so complicated, and she had no- one that understood her. She had had a bad childhood. Being raised since a baby, by a blood-thirsty evil dude. Raised by someone that didn't know a thing about caring for others. Someone so inconsiderate. Someone so cold hearted. Someone who had never been loved before either, so what would he know about taking care of another? Being raised like a dog. Taught a new trick now and then. Taught to obey his every order or be punished, tortured! It was hell. And growing up like that, she didn't know how to love another either. She was powerful, and she could often lose control easily. She couldn't keep control of her temper, how cold Harry love her so much? But then again, they had only been together for just a week or so. Would he still want to be with her anymore? Would he even want to be her friend anymore? Would anyone? Why should they? She was evil. No doubt. She was dangerous. So naive and so vulnerable. She needed to change.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Alex didn't bother peering through the hangings of her four-poster bed, she'd just let who ever was at the door, realise that the door was unlocked by themselves.  
  
Outside, Hermione turned the door knob to see if it was locked, it wasn't. She gave the door a little push and it swung open easily; **Alex hadn't even tried to keep the door shut,** thought Hermione, **she knew someone would come after her, what a stuck-up bitch!** "Alex?" she said gently. She didn't want to be so gentle and kind to this girl anymore, she wanted to become animagi right now and right there. She wanted to become a tiger, so that she could go pounce on the girl that was probably lying curled up in her bed, pitying herself. Hermione felt like tearing Alex apart. Sink her fangs into her. Rip her, hurt her, kill her! Make her suffer for what she was doing and what she was about to do to her best friend. But, the only thing stopping her now was: she wasn't animagi. But still, why should she be gentle with this girl? Alex wasn't gentle with anyone else, especially just back then in the common room! Harry had made Hermione promise to be gentle with his girlfriend. Or could she be his ex- girlfriend now? Was it because Harry didn't want Hermione to get hurt? Or was it possibly be that he still cared about this veela? Anyway, did he like her because he saw something in her? Or just because she was a veela and beautiful? Or maybe Dumbledore told him to! That must be it, because Harry couldn't possibly like her for real! Or could he? Hermione had to admit, although she had Ron, she felt insecure. She was jealous.  
"Alex?" Hermione said again. "Alexandria? Alex! Answer me or else – "  
"Or else what?!?" barked Alex coldly. That was what the Dark Lord sounded like when he was angry or disappointed.  
"Or else I'll - " Hermione hesitated. "I'll tell Harry and Ron you're a death eater!" she finished confidently.  
"You wouldn't!" Alex peered around her hangings.  
"I would so!"  
"What if – "  
"If you throw a fireball at me?" Hermione guessed. "Then when the others notice that I've been gone for too long, they'll come looking, and if I'm dead, with you in here, there can only mean one thing." Hermione threatened Alex. But Alex just withdrew into the covers and quilts of her bed.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I don't see why I had to be gentle with you. You shouldn't be treated with care, you should suffer!" Hermione said in a voice that wasn't like her own, she wasn't often this cruel.  
"How should you know if I've suffered before? I've been through heaps of things that you've never even known about! I've felt things that are beyond pain and tears! I've – "  
"Liar." Accused Hermione quietly.  
"What did you call me?" Alex said just as quiet.  
"Liar! You're a LIAR!" Alex was about to run up and smash that little skinny bushy haired girl when she had second thoughts: wasn't Alex planning to change her habits and everything? Tears began to flood down her face again. As soon as Hermione saw the tears, she saw pain, misery and suffering. Abuse and innocence? Hermione softened her expression. What had she just done? She took a few steps closer. In an ordinary situation, she would have embraced the crying girl and try to comfort her. But that was when it wasn't her who made them cry, this time she didn't know what to do.  
  
Alex shut her eyes and put her hands over her face. She couldn't see her, but she could somehow feel, sense Hermione getting closer to her, physically, definitely not emotionally though. Hermione was outstretching her hand to reach the crying girl, but Alex wouldn't have it. The person that just said a moment ago, that she needed to suffer for what she had done, was now going to comfort her? No thanks.  
  
So she ran. Hermione, still confused, did nothing to prevent Alex's escape. She just watched with her hands still outstretched.  
  
Alex fled downstairs, past the young first year girls playing hand clapping games; past the older guys playing exploding snap; some various students packing things getting things ready for library studies. And then passing Harry and Ron who were sitting close to the portrait hole. Harry went to stop Alex from escaping, but Ron held him back, whispering "Let her go, she needs her own time."  
  
Alex was grateful for Ron for keeping Harry away. She just needed to be alone. Away from all those who would remind her of that evening.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Why isn't your sister coming?" demanded a harsh cold voice.  
"I don't know Father." Replied a terrified young girl about the age of eighteen.  
"Hmm, I'm disappointed, my precious."  
"You have no reason not to, Father."  
"We'll wait a few more hours, before I increase her pain. Do you, my precious have any objections?"  
"No, Father."  
  
Hours past, Voldemort and his Precious remain standing and waiting, quietly. Until Voldemort couldn't stand the silence, besides, his precious was a most talkative girl, she shouldn't be kept in the silence.  
"Why do you wear so much ridiculous make-up?" Voldemort said, addressing his Precious' make-up. Dark eye-shadow and mobs of mascara. Deep red lipstick. Back when she attended muggle school (Mr White, her true- father, insisted on it) all the students had called her The Goth Girl.  
"You look like a muggle clown."  
"Father, my Lord, you dare ridicule me?"  
"Yes I do dare, Monika."  
"Its called fashion, papa." She replied casually.  
"Well then, I must say, you are a couple of decades too far ahead. Or maybe even a few centuries into the future, for I have never seen anyone wear such rubbish. Or so much of it anyway, never in my life." Monika, Voldemort's Precious, was furious. How dare he mock her!  
  
After that conversation all was quiet. Another half hour went by and Voldemort's tolerance was growing thin.  
"Go find your dear sister and bring her to me! Now!"  
"But that wont be easy, My Lord."  
"Are you saying that you won't be able to carry out such a simple task, such as this?"  
"No, papa! I am fully capable of doing this."  
"Then go fetch her!"  
"But, father, she is under the watch of Dumbledore!"  
"And you are afraid of him? More afraid of him than you are of me?"  
"No, papa! Its just she is under his influence, she won't come willingly!"  
"Well then drag her out to me! It's not like you've never done so before!" With that Monika White disapperated from the room without another word, wearing a real dirty and irritated look on her face. Voldemort muttered something darkly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She screamed. It hurt ever more so. Alex cringed at the more intensified pain. Tears of agony and pain exploded in torrents, down her face. But then, suddenly, she could feel no more pain on her arm. Voldemort was up to something, Alex knew it. The pain was gone, but she didn't stop crying. It wasn't from the physical pain she felt before, but of the pain she felt emotionally.  
  
She watched from the Owlery window. It was past midnight, she knew. All the owls were out hunting for the night. Not one single bird in the tower. Alex had been here many times in the Summer break after her Great Grandfather took her in from Monika and Voldemort. She was grateful for that. She was happy to have been away from the tortures of the Dark Lord. But being trapped in the castle with Dumbledore, the house elves and the ghosts got pretty boring after awhile. Alex wiped her tear stained face with the long sleeve of her night gown.  
  
So when she didn't feel like socialising with the ghosts and house elves, she would come up here, with the owls. Alone and able to think things through.  
  
There was a creak from the door. A head poked through. "Alex?" whispered the intruder. "Draco." Replied Alex. She knew that voice and its owner all too well. "Can I come in?" Draco took a step closer. "Why not?" Draco walked away from the door and strode up to the girl standing by the window. Alex turned to face Draco.  
"Alex? Are you ok?" he put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her blue eyes, holding her at arms length.  
"Hermione knows" Alex said simply.  
"The mudblood knows what?"  
"That I bare the Dark Mark. And don't call her a mudblood."  
"Why cant I?" he smirked. "Have you gone soft on the Gryfindors?"  
"They are my friends'." She looked away. Draco dropped his hands to his side and looked out the window too.  
  
The Forbidden Forest was quiet, thought Alex. The trees moving gracefully to the soft cool breeze. It was a full moon that night, enlightening the school grounds. The moonlight making the grass look silver instead of green. The Giant Squid lolling around in the Lake. The Lake's water was rippled here and there from the gentle breeze, otherwise calm and undisturbed. The school grounds were so peaceful and calm. So inviting. It was, as if she went down there, all her worries would go away instantly. She wished that she could just jump into the lake and let the water purify and cleanse her of the dirt and pain and suffering and permit her to start life all over again, fresh and able to say that she was innocent. But she would never be considered innocent if she forever wore the Dark Mark on her arm. It was like another piece of dirt and scum. It was horrid. Everyone thought she had beautiful flawless skin, what if they saw this? She was now forced to wear long sleeves forever. It was torture.  
  
She so wished that she could apologise about the incident that occurred just before, a couple of hours ago. She wanted to go wake Harry up right now, and tell him everything. She so wished that she had someone other than her Great Grandfather to confide in, it would be so much better and more comfortable to talk to someone her own age. Someone who had no idea of most things just like her, so they could discover new things together. Draco knew. She could talk with him, like she was now. But he was in Slytherin, that wouldn't work so well. If she only had someone in Gryfindor to confide in, someone to be there at all the time, not just in classes and at meal times. Then maybe, just maybe, that person could make all the others understand her ways. But then all would know that she was with Voldemort, then they wouldn't even want to try understanding her! (AN: Is this making any sense? No? I didn't think so either.)  
  
Alex sighed. Her life was so complicated. Tears began streaming down her cheeks again. Seeing this, Draco wrapped his arms around the girl, hoping to comfort her.  
  
They didn't say anything to each other for a long time. Alex continued to stare at the lake, the Giant Squid had long since returned to its home to rest for the night. Moonbeams reflected on the surface of the calm water. And as if on cue, an owl fluttered onto the window sill of the only window in the owlery tower. It was the silvery-white owl of her sister Monika, Moonbeam.  
  
A piece of parchment was tied Moonbeam's leg. He held it out. Alex hesitated then slowly outstretched her hand to untie the letter. BUT – Draco, who couldn't stand the silence and the pace everything was going, put out his hands quickly and took the letter from the owl. As soon as the owl was deprived of the message from none other than its owner, it took off. Leaving Alex starring after it absent-mindedly, until Draco tapped her on the shoulder and held out the note.  
  
"What in the world does Monika want? She was never the one to keep in touch with me when we are apart" Alex mused aloud. After this thought, Alex began to unfold the parchment. She was just about to read it when, the door swung open abruptly.  
  
It was Filch with Mrs Norris at his feet.  
  
And Hermione.  
  
"Looks like we have two more, students out of bed!" Filch said delightedly.  
  
AN: WOW! That is the longest chapter I've ever written! 2,943 words, not including the title and my author notes! All my chapters usually consist of 'round 1,000 words or so, I think. So that was pretty long for me!  
  
I am so sorry for being extremely late at updating. Its not because I was real lazy, or had things going on, or any of the usual excuses I and many others come up with. Its because my internet connection went down and I had to wait ages before they found out the problem. (My little sisters had fiddled around with all the settings on this computer and so that kinda disoriented some things.) But to make up for it, I had written a couple chapters to be uploaded at the same time so it could keep you all content.  
  
NOW YOU GOTTA REVIEW!!!! Thanx for reading! 


End file.
